I'll Take Care of You
by TheKiwiPixie
Summary: Since Link's abandonment in the Kokiri forest as a baby, Saria has taken care of the child and grown to love him dearly, though she knows they are from differnt worlds. Could she ever really say goodbye, when his world beckons him back? ch.1 REVISED!


I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU  
  
Written by Kiwi Pixie  
  
*~*Hi everybody! What's kickn' chickens? He He. Another song fic for you guys! I know you'll love it! It's to "I'll Take Care of You" by the Dixie Chicks. Yeah. That's right. The Dixie Chicks. My dad calls them "Black Eyed Traitors" (because they wear so much black eye makeup on the Home CD) but I still like them!! So don't flame me because you don't like the Dixie Chicks. Or because you think the Dixie Chicks are communists or whatever. Get it? It's just a song that I thought went well with this story!*~*  
  
Whew!  
  
Now that we have that little matter out of our way...  
  
On with my fic!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nights are long and dreams are cold  
  
If they're all you wake up to  
  
But should you rise with cryin' eyes  
  
I'll take care of you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Midnight hung over the Kokiri Forest like a deep violet cloak spread out over the land. Every star in the sky could be seen that night, for not a cloud poisoned the rich plum sky. Light breezes combed through the wildflowers and tall grasses that grew in the forest, creating a haven of peacefulness.  
  
Each Kokiri child lay tucked into its wooden bunk, dreaming peacefully of faraway things.  
  
Well...  
  
All but two.  
  
Link and Saria of the Kokiri sat together gazing up at the blanket of stars that hung over their heads. Midnight was a very special time for the two children, and they stayed up almost every night to greet it.  
  
Link had spent many nights with Saria, watching the heavens from the secluded Sacred Meadow. It was she who had taught him all of the constellations and the fascinating mythology behind them. Her knowledge of nature and all of its glory still astounded him, just as her compassionate heart and gentle spirit always had.  
  
"What's that one called, Sar?" Link asked with excitement dancing in his eyes. His blond hair brushed across his cheeks making him look even more childlike.  
  
Saria peered up at the velvet expanse of sky, squinting to make out a familiar constellation. The group of glinting stars lingered closely to each other, fashioning the rough form of a young maiden. Saria knew the configuration well, for it was her favorite. Though it took some imagination to piece together the image, one could see the easily damsel if they stared long enough.  
  
"That's Farore's Daughter'," Saria told him, recalling the legends that had been faithfully passed down by the Kokiri.  
  
"Is there a story that goes along with it?"  
  
"Isn't there always a story?" Saria giggled "Would you like to hear it?"  
  
"I dunno. It's not a love story right?"  
  
"No silly. I know how much you hate those."  
  
"Good. Okay, then tell me."  
  
"Alright" Saria begin with excitement in her voice. She loved to tell stories, especially to Link because he listened so well.  
  
"After the three golden Goddesses finished their work they returned to the heavens to watch over their creation." Saria began.  
  
"However, because of Farore's gift of life, the many races had attained minds of their own. They developed their own ways and opinions, sometimes straying from the Goddess's set path. Farore was saddened by their rebellion."  
  
"But why?" Link asked with concern.  
  
"Why? Why was she upset by their rebellions?"  
  
"No, why did they rebel in the first place?"  
  
Saria turned to Link and compassionately held his hand. "Well, sometimes people do bad things because they only think of themselves. I'm sure you'll understand when you're older."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* So Let Them Talk About Us  
  
Let Them Call Us Funny Things  
  
People Sometimes Do  
  
I Don't Care As Long  
  
As You Know I Love You  
  
Oh, And You Know I Do  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Saria glanced back up at the maiden in the sky and began her story once more.  
  
"The Golden Goddesses were troubled as they saw everything they had labored for, begin to crumble. In an effort to try and help her staying Hyrulians, Farore decided to create another being, her own daughter.  
  
"The maid was said to be everything that was beauty and grace, and was Farore's most beloved treasure. She was called Kalista. In an attempt to redeem the creatures of Hyrule, Farore sent her daughter to earth so that she might serve as an example.  
  
"Being so sweet and righteous, she was unprepared for the harshness of life, and her mother eventually found her dying along the roadside. Anguished by her precious daughter's corruption, Farore carried Kalista to the heavens and placed her among the stars so that she might never be hurt again.  
  
"She remains there today as a reminder of the perfect gift we lost..." Slowly, the last of her explanation trailed off and she glanced over to read Link's tender expression.  
  
His eyes reflected nothing but regret. "I would have helped her." He said finally. A tiny tear slid down his cheek, only to be brushed away by the tip of Saria's finger. 


End file.
